httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maarku the Courageous
Maarku is a main character set to appear in How To Train Your Dragons: Unbreakable Bonds. He is the son of Berserker Chief and Defenders of the Wing King Dagur and the Chieftess and Queen Mala, nephew to Heather the Unhinged, and cousin to Haven Guard rider Tetralix Unreuli. He is the acting second in command to the Haven Guard and one of their most ruthless, formidable fighters. His dragon is the hybrid Shatterspine whom he seemed to bond with right away and gave him the name in honor of his father’s dragon, Shattermaster. He had a tense relationship with Zephry Haddock, but the reason for this is unknown except to them and a few others. Biography Maarku is currently the only son of Dagur and Mala, born a few years after their marriage and the defeat of Drago Bludvist. By this time, Dagur had passed on his position as Chief to Heather to be at Mala's side more and serve as the Defenders of the Wing's King. Since then, Maarku was born and mostly raised there on Caldera Cay, having a more peaceful life than what his father lived. Being among the Defenders of the Wing, Maarku was taught their ways from a young age, from their culture to their combat techniques. Most often, he found himself under the watchful eye of Throk, one of his mother's closest friends and body guards. Throk has acted as Maarku's mentor and teacher, helping the young prince and heir to understand what it means to be a defender, especially in terms of the importance of the Great Protector, the Eruptodon who Maarku has visited often. Between these visits and interacting with Dagur's Triple Stryke, the young prince grew quite interested in dragons in his own right. Towards his pre-teen years, Maarku began to go accompany his parents on more political pilgrimages and befriended many of those who would come to make the future Haven Guard. He especially became good friends with Zephyr Haddock and Orca, both who taught him how train and bond with dragons. Overtime, he used these skills to befriend a Titan Smoldering Smokebreath that became his close companion and hunting partner. Moving into his teen years, the young heir earned a reputation as a fearless hunter and ruthless fighter, giving him his title of "The Courageous" long before he was chosen to represent his tribe in the latest council meeting. As a result, he was hand picked by Dagur to go to Havenholme to help run the new Dragon Sanctuary. Yet him and the five other chosen youths are fixing to discover their destinies are only just beginning. Appearance In appearance, Maarku looks like a more well-groomed Dagur with strawberry blonde hair. But, he has his mother’s pale green eyes. His attire is a smokey gray thigh-length tunic shirt that is lined with gold fur trim at the bottom with dark brown trousers and high collar. Over his shoulders are thick black leather shoulder pads, one on his right and a triple layered one on his left which is likewise further covered by a pauldron across his chest. His gloves and boots are also made of black leather lined with gold trim in the same style as the rest of the Defenders of the Wing which are lined with with fur at the ends of the gloves and top of the boots. Although, the fur around the boots are far more puffy. Around his mid-section he wears body wrappings which are mostly covered by a thick black waist belt. To finish the look, a metal arm guard is strapped to his right side, being black in color with gold trim and his hair is styled in a mohawk swept back into a braid just past his shoulders, and well-kept beard. Personality Maarku is a mix of the attitudes from both of his parents’ tribe. On the surface, Maarku is fairly calm and level headed, being able to keep his cool in serious situations. Like his mother, he is serious and strict, maintaining a fairly disciplined life usually seen with the Defenders of the Wing. But beneath the surface, Maarku has the Berserker blood flowing in his veins, sometimes causing breaks into that disciplined appearance, showing a more savage, animalistic like tendencies that. Overall, Maarku lives up to his title of “The Courageous”, being known to jump into situations fearlessly and shows a great deal of courage in the face of danger. He is fiercely loyal and protective, but also can express a level of love of violence and bloodlust when he gets worked up. Maarku is also quite out-going and social, usually being someone who is easy to get along with so long as his Berserker rage isn’t overriding his rational thought. Abilities/Skills *'Combat:' Maarku has been trained from a young age in combat, especially hand-to-hand, melee, and archery. His fighting style takes more after Dagur, having an erratic, crude, and savage form of unpredictable movements in which he switches between using a sword to bare hands or using a crossbow. However, despite his savage attacks he is quite graceful and agile, making use of techniques taught by the Defenders of the Wing. *'Physical Attributes:' Maarku is a physically fit and muscular Viking, having considerable enough strength to handle a medium sized dragon or hold his own against those more experienced than himself. He also has excellent endurance and durability, being able to perform activities for long periods of time and take quite a bit of punishment but still continue to fight or do his tasks. His reflexes are also good enough he is able to catch arrows or dodge certain attacks. *'Strategic Mind:' Maarku has a mind for creating plans and strategies, making use of the environment and differing skills of individuals. He is also able to adjust those plans as something new arises during the course of the original plan. *'Crafting:' Maarku is skilled in creating and making weapons, tools, and architecture. With being the heir to Caldera Cay's tribe, he made it his duty to be versatile in his knowledge about most subjects, having learned to create intricate and useful weapons and tools, such as his unique sword made of gronckle iron and material of a long since fallen meteor. *'Berserker Rage:' From Dagur, Maarku inherited the Berserker tribe's tendency to fall into a state of savage battle or bloodlust. It makes his behavior more erratic and unpredictable than usual, to the point he almost falls into an animal-like state of mind. Though it makes him unusually strong and difficult to defend against, going into such a state makes him blind to who he's attacking and suffers from temporary amnesia and exhaustion. *'Dragon Training:' With some experience from Zephyr and his father, Maarku has some basic understanding of how to train dragons, such as giving certain gestures, food, and understanding basic behaviors. Though his understanding of dragons and how to train them is still limited. Trivia *Maarku's appearance makes use of the unused concept art for Harald Forkbeard from the School of Dragons game. *Maarku has a hunter dragon back on Caldera Cay he decides not to bring with him. Category:Viking characters Category:Vikings Category:Males Category:Dragon Riders Category:Warriors